Bill Compton/Season 2
With Jessica now living under his roof, Bill lays down the rules in his house. He makes clear there was to be no feeding, and provides her with different Tru Blood mixes to find one she prefers. Bill can't avoid introducing Jessica to Sookie Stackhouse, who immediately got mad at Bill for having failed to mention Jessica in the past two weeks. Her anger is fueled when she discovers that Bill was responsible for the death of her Uncle Bartlett, who had molested her as a child. After Bill recites a touching monologue ending in, "I love you", Sookie returned the phrase and they have make up sex. While Bill is out the next night shopping for Jessica, Sookie secretly takes Jessica to "drive by" her old house. When Jessica impulsively runs inside things started to go awry. Bill storms in just in time and glamours the traumatized family's memories away. Angry at Sookie for undermining his authority, Bill gets mad enough to have her storm out of the car about 20 miles from Bon Temps. When she doesn't return and Bill heard her scream, he runs to Sookie's aid to find her with deep cuts in her back. His attempt to heal her with his blood does not work, and so Bill takes Sookie to Fangtasia where Eric calls on Dr. Ludwig to save her. After Sookie heals she makes a deal with Eric to travel to Dallas, Texas. Bill insists on escorting her. Arriving home, Bill finds Jessica on top of a moaning Hoyt. He throws her off in fear that she was feeding and proceeded to kick Hoyt out. After arriving in Dallas with Sookie and Jessica, Sookie is in the middle of being kidnapped by the limo driver that met them at the airport. Sensing Sookie was in danger, Bill sprang out of his traveling coffin to stop the kidnapper, showing his fangs in the process. After teaching Jessica how to glamour a human, Bill learned that the driver was working for the Fellowship of the Sun church led by Steve Newlin. Even after Bill's objection, Sookie volunteered to infiltrate the church to find Godric, the Vampire sheriff of Texas Area 9. While Sookie was imprisoned by the Fellowship, Bill was being held against his will by Lorena Krasiki, his maker. Being kept in his hotel room overnight, Bill and Lorena began to suffer the bleeds caused by them not resting during the day. After Sookie called Barry using her telepathy, Barry delivered the message that Sookie was indeed in trouble. However, upon delivering this message, Barry was attacked by Lorena. During her feeding, Bill used the flat-screened TV in his room to knock Lorena out saving Barry in the process. He went to Jessica's hotel room, finding Jessica and Hoyt having sex. Bill told Hoyt to take Jessica to Bon Temps before the sun rose. Bill made his way to the Fellowship church to rescue Sookie just in time for the Texas vampires' confrontation of Newlin and his church's attempt to sacrifice Eric to the sun. It wasn't until Godric's intervention that the church's congregation was spared by the vampire attack led by Stan Davis. While at Godric's nest, Bill tries to explain why he didn't rescue Sookie. Lorena arrives to taunt Sookie and tells her why Bill didn't help her. Even at Bill's warning, Sookie lashes out at Lorena for Bill not loving her. It was because of Godric's intervention that Sookie was spared. While outside talking to Lorena, Bill was spared from Luke McDonald's suicide bomb. After attacking the Soldiers of the Sun that accompanied Luke, Bill runs inside to the nest. Much to Bill's dismay, he sees Sookie trying to save Eric from the silver shrapnel, drinking his blood in the process. Bill explains to Sookie that Eric wouldn't have been killed by the silver and that she was tricked into drinking his blood. After Godric committed suicide by meeting the sun, Bill returned to Bon Temps. Waking up at night, Bill sees Maxine Fortenberry under the influence of the Maenad, Maryann Forrester. Bill and Sookie travel to Sookie's house to see Maryann. Maryann attacks Sookie in the process of Sookie seeing telepathically that it was Maryann that attacked her during their trip to Jessica's house. Bill attacks Maryann, biting her in the process, much to Maryann's delight. Bill reacted to Maryann's blood much like a human does to poison. While Bill was suffering, he was able to witness Sookie's new ability which she used on Maryann. Being saved by Sookie this time, Bill had to feed on Sookie to counteract Maryann's blood. Sookie and Bill then traveled to Lafayette's to figure out what Maryann was. Bill learned from Lafayette that Eric was forcing him to sell Vampire blood. Witnessing Tara being influenced by Maryann, Bill glamoured Tara while Sookie probed her mind telepathically, releasing Tara from Maryann's influence and learning what Maryann was doing. After Sookie recited the chant Maryann recited, Bill had a flashback of a book he read back in the 1940s. Bill then traveled to request an audience with Sophie-Anne Leclerq, The Vampire queen of Louisiana. There he learned of Maenads and how to kill them. At the same time, he conversed with Hadley Hale, Sookie's cousin. Upon leaving Sophie's mansion, he ran into Eric who was looking into the Maenad at Sam Merlotte's request. It was there that Bill threatened to expose Eric's dealing of Vampire Blood, not knowing that Eric was doing it at Sophie-Ann's request. Bill traveled back to Bon Temps and took Sam to be sacrificed to The God Who Comes. He told Sam how to kill Maryann. Maryann was killed by the shapeshifting Sam in the guise of a bull. After Maryann's influence came to an end, Bill took Sookie to a French restaurant near Bon Temps and proposed to her. While Sookie went to the bathroom to make her decision, Bill was kidnapped. Category:Character Biography